leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rukashi/Katarina (Rework Idea)
Abilities Whenever an enemy champion dies within 3 seconds of Katarina damaging them, her are reduced by 15 seconds. |icon2 = Preparation.png |description2 = Katarina can place up to 3 using her abilities, each lasting up to 4 seconds. Being within 50 units of a retrieves it. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |notes = * Voracity's cooldown reduction will still take effect even after Katarina dies. * Placing a new beyond the limit will destroy the oldest one. }} Katarina throws a to the target enemy, dealing . It then lands on the ground after a second delay. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |target range = 625 |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = True |callforhelp = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * No additional details. }} Retrieving a reduces Sinister Steel's current to |Affected by cooldown reduction}}. |description2 = Katarina whirls her daggers, dealing to all nearby enemies. Deals 50% increased damage against enemies below . |leveling2 = |Empowered Damage| }} |range = 350 |cooldown = |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of Effect |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Sinister Steel has no cast time and does not interrupt Katarina's previous orders. }} Retrieving a grants Katarina a decaying buff for 1 second. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Katarina blinks to the target location around the target unit or , dealing to the nearest enemy in range. |leveling2 = }} |target range = 675 |cooldown = |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = |callforhelp = True |grounded = True |knockdown = |notes = * Katarina cannot target wards, but she can target objects such as allied , or jungle plants. * If the target is very close to a wall and Katarina targets Shunpo behind the target, she can blink over the wall. * Shunpo resets Katarina's Auto Attack timer. }} Katarina tosses a into the air above her current location that lands after a second delay, and rapidly for seconds, throwing a dagger every seconds to all nearby enemy champions, dealing . |leveling = |Total Single-Target Damage| }} |effect radius = 550 |cooldown = |targeting = Auto |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = Special |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Death Lotus cannot be cancelled by movement and basic attack commands in the first and last seconds of channeling. * Death Lotus can damage nearby targets even when they are in fog of war and/or stealthed. * Spell shield will block only one dagger. }} Recommended Runes= ** ** ** ** ** ** - Poke= * ** ** ** ** ** ** - Chase= * ** ** ** ** ** ** - Bruiser= * ** ** ** ** ** ** }} |-|Items= ** ** *'Offensive' ** ** ** ** *'Defensive' ** ** ** *'Situational' ** ** ** ** - AP Bruiser= *'Core' ** ** ** *'Offensive' ** ** ** *'Defensive' ** ** ** *'Situational' ** ** ** }} Patch Notes Compared to V8.17, last updated August 29th, 2018. Base Stats' ** 27.88 ⇒ 28 ** 3.5 ⇒ 3.8 *' ' ** Sinister Steel Passive replaced with Preparation *' ' ** ⇒ ** ⇒ ** Up to 3 enemies ⇒ Single target ** 350 units behind the target, after seconds ⇒ Target's position when damaged, after seconds *' ' ** Replaced with Sinister Steel *' ' ** ⇒ ** ⇒ ** 725 ⇒ 675 ** seconds ⇒ None ** Added Preparation passive *' ' ** ⇒ **Damage *** ⇒ '' *** Every seconds ⇒ Every seconds *** 15 ⇒ 10 *** ⇒ '' *** 3 nearest enemies ⇒ All enemies in range ** No longer applies ** Places a Dagger on Katarina's position after seconds}} Category:Custom champions